wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Wick
Wick is a survival horror game developed by Hellbent Games and was released on Steam on December 17, 2015. Players must survive one night in the woods which local legends claim is haunted by the ghosts of missing children. An expansion DLC titled Wick: No Way Out was announced on January 8, 2016. It was released on May 13, 2016. Summary Will you survive the night? Wick is a survival horror game where ghost stories are brought to life. Explore a local legend about the long lost children in the woods who can still be seen — but only by those who dare to enter alone by candlelight. Deep in the darkness you sense you are not alone. But will you live to tell the story? Navigate the darkness by candlelight but be sure to keep track of the candles you find. You'll need to stay in the light to keep your fear at bay — and there is plenty to be scared of. You'll soon discover you're not alone. Come face to face with a variety of enemies then learn what it takes to evade each one, or die trying. Gameplay Players take control of a teenaged protagonist who is playing the in-universe camp game of Wick which involves staying in a haunted forest from Midnight to 6:00 AM. The goal of each hour is to survive the murderous ghosts while locating and collecting items that provide clues to the lore. Each hour starts in a different place on the map. In order to survive, the player must stay in the light of the candles that are scattered about the forest and manage their limited supply of six matches per hour. Candlelight can also be transferred between candles to save matches. Candles are marked by glowing lights in the player's field of vision and their locations randomize throughout gameplay. Less light means higher fear levels, which can cause the enemies to appear more often and keep up the chase longer. Players must contend with five ghost children: Tim, Tom, Lillian, Benny, and Caleb. Each child has unique methods of stalking and attacking. There are several audio and visual cues to alert of an approaching enemy, as well as different strategies for avoiding each child. Failing to escape leads to a death animation where the ghost children kill the protagonist. After being killed, the player is returned to the main menu. History *'October 26, 2015': Wick launches on Steam Greenlighthttps://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/updates/535610714/?p=3 *'November 6, 2015': Wick is greenlithttps://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/updates/535610714/1446850227 *'December 17, 2015': Wick is released on Steam *'January 8, 2016': New content is announced for the gamehttp://steamcommunity.com/games/418300/announcements/detail/809886384330014638 *'January 12, 2016': Wick becomes available for Mac usershttp://steamcommunity.com/games/418300/announcements/detail/809886933102772780 *'April 22, 2016': Developer announces that DLC will be coming soon along with multi-language supporthttp://steamcommunity.com/app/418300/discussions/0/364039785153566324/ *'May 5, 2016': Trailer for Wick: No Way Out is revealed; DLC confirmed for May 2016 releasehttp://steamcommunity.com/games/418300/announcements/detail/840296458593774355 * May 13th, 2016: No Way Out is released on Steam. Wick updated to version 1.0.6756. External Links *Official Site *Twitter Official Images Wick Hellbent Games site.jpg|The Hellbent Games site Steam Homestead.jpg|The homestead Steam Caleb.jpg|Caleb appearing in front of the bus Steam Shed Far Away.jpg|The wood shed from a far Steam Bus.jpg|The bus Steam Shed.jpg|The wood shed Steam Shed Menu.jpg|The shed menu appearing on Steam Official Videos Wick Greenlight Trailer|Greenlight trailer WICK Launch Trailer|Launch trailer WICK Montage Trailer (nsfw)|Montage trailer (labelled nsfw for swearing) Wick No Way Out Trailer|DLC trailer Audio Theme that plays on the main menu. References Category:Wick